The Rogues
The Rogues are a fictional New York City gang in 1979, the main antagonists of The Warriors. They are a group of chaotic outcasts and punks. They're not the heaviest set in the city, but their abrasiveness and unpredictability even out the odds. Description The Rogues are led by the crazed Luther; their territory is Hell's Kitchen in Manhattan, and they could be recognized by their black vests, which bares their gang logo of a skull. History Formation The Rogues were founded sometime before April 30, 1979, and adopted Hell's Kitchen in Manhattan as their territory. The Rogues' leader was Luther, and the gang could sometimes be seen travelling in an old hearse. Riverside Blackout See also: Blackout On April 30, 1979, a blackout occurred in Riverside, and a riot subsequently broke out, which the Rogues were a part of. During the blackout, Luther, Tommy and Patches strayed into the Park, where they were confronted by the Baseball Furies. Luther was able to escape from the Furies, although Tommy and Patches were wasted by them. When Luther later returned to the rest of the gang and his second-in-command Cropsy asked him where Tommy and Patches where, Luther told him not to worry about them because they were "wimps" and getting on his nerves. Gang Curfew in Pelham See also: Boys In Blue On June 30, 1979, Luther and the Rogues killed a cop in Pelham, which led to a gang curfew coming into effect. However, after killing the cop and disposing of the body, the Rogues left Pelham, which meant that they avoided the curfew. The Meeting and Tracking the Warriors to Coney Island See also: The Warriors (Film), Desperate Dudes, No Permits, No Parley, Home Run, Come Out To Play When Cyrus and the Gramercy Riffs called a conclave of New York City's street gangs in Van Cortlandt Park in the Bronx, the Rogues were one of the gangs invited to the meeting. At the conclave, Cyrus spoke of the possibilities if all of the gangs in attendance unified as one gang. However, as Cyrus gave his speech, he was shot and killed by Luther; moments later, a large group of cops interrupted the meeting, and in the chaos the Rogues blamed the Warriors for Cyrus' murder, which led to the death of the Warriors' Warlord Cleon at the hands of the Riffs. After Masai, the new leader of the Riffs, sent out a request that the remaining members of the Warriors be caught by the gangs of New York, the Rogues tracked the Warriors as they attempted to return to their territory Coney Island. The Warriors were able to defeat gangs such as the Orphans, Baseball Furies and Punks and return to Coney, where the Rogues confronted them. In their hearse, the Rogues chased The Warriors to beneath a boardwalk near Coney beach. Luther then taunted The Warriors, and followed them to Coney beach, where Luther faced The Warriors' new Warlord Swan. Swan challenged Luther to a one-on-one battle, but Luther declined and instead attempted to shoot Swan. However, Swan was quick to dodge and threw a knife into Luther's arm, disabling him. Masai and the Riffs then appeared, now aware that it was the Rogues who had killed Cyrus; Masai allowed the Warriors safe passage past the Riffs, before he and the Riffs advanced on the Rogues amidst Luther's screams. The Rogues are all killed off-screen, along with their chief. Members *Booker (Soldier) *Boozer (Soldier) *Bugs (Soldier) *Cropsy (Main Lieutenant; Deceased) *Crumbs (Soldier) *Danny (Soldier) *Dee Dee (Soldier; Deceased) *Dee Dee (Soldier) *Dennis (Soldier) *Finch (Lieutenant) *Fingers (Soldier) *Joey (Soldier; Deceased) *Johnny (Soldier; Deceased) *Lem (Soldier) *Louie (Soldier) *Luther (Warlord; Deceased) *Patches (Soldier; Deceased) *Peepers (Soldier) *Reg (Soldier) *Rex (Soldier) *Roper (Soldier) *Sal (Soldier) *Slater (Lieutenant) *Syl (Soldier) *The Boss (Unknown Affiliate) *Tick (Soldier) *Tommy (Soldier; Deceased) *Verne (Soldier) *Whistles (Soldier) *Zeb (Soldier) In the Film The Rogues are there at the big meeting listening to Cyrus' speech, the Rogues passes the gun along to each other until Luther takes it, who then shoots and kills Cyrus. Luther then accuses Cleon for the shooting, which leads to Cleon being killed by the Gramercy Riffs. Fox witnesses the shooting, but manages to escape Luther's line of fire, thanks to a light pole that blinded Luther. At the end of the movie, Luther and the Rogues confront the Warriors. Luther wants to kill all Warriors with the gun he used to kill Cyrus but is defeated by Swan who launches a knife in Luther's arm. The Gramercy Riffs arrive soon after and leave the Warriors in peace knowing that Luther is the murderer of Cyrus thanks to a witness (other than Fox). The Gramercy Riffs kill Luther and all his gang offscreen, avenging their former leader. In the Game The Rogues are seen trashing Riverside in the mission and two members of the Rogues were being beaten by the Baseball Furies while Luther and a few members of the Rogues appear in a cutscene at the end of Blackout, where Luther sneaks from behind of Cropsy and puts him up against a wall. The Rogues appear again in a cutscene in Boys In Blue, where two Rogues are carrying a dead police officer and Luther is on the phone talking to an unknown person. After he talks on the phone he pulls out a gun and places it against Cropsy's head, which scares Cropsy. They then leave. At the beginning of All-City when the Riffs spreads the word to the gangs including the Rogues and Luther accepts the invitation. At the beginning of No Permits, No Parley Luther is seen talking to someone on the phone next to a store. Luther is then on the phone again in the phone booth at the beginning of Home Run. He pushes through his gang and starts to talk to Cropsy about the Orphans almost defeating the Warriors. Come Out To Play is where Luther and his gang follow the Warriors inside their car. The Warriors are then cornered by the Rogues, Luther starts singing "Come Out To Play". The Rogues then follow the Warriors down to the beach and fights them. The Warriors win and the Rogues are beaten, possibly to death, by the Gramercy Riffs. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Blackout'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Boys In Blue (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - All-City (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - No Permits, No Parley (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Home Run (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Come Out To Play'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Armies of the Night'' *''The Warriors: Street Brawl'' Trivia * Their status and activity remains unknown, though it is most likely that they were killed off by the Riffs after the events of the film. * They are the only gang aside from the Turnbull AC's who are shown with some sort of vehicular transportation. Although an unknown Puerto Rican gang was said to possess a Cadillac in the movie script. * In the game, four of the gang's members are named after the original lineup of 1970s punk rock band the Ramones (Dee Dee, Joey, Johnny and Tommy). * The Rogues were very small in numbers, only 7 known members were shown, and with 2 of them dead in the game (Tommy and Patches killed by The Baseball Furies), only 5 members were attending the meeting. Which means they were the smallest gang in the series, even though there are LOTS OF OTHERS in ''Armies of the Night'', and Patches just used someone else's skin model. There were also 9 of them counting Luther in the movie confronting the Warriors in Coney Island. * Despite the fact that Luther is very abusive to his men, they are extremely loyal to him. It is shown when Luther gets punched by Cleon and the rogues immediately attack Cleon. It's also shown when the whole gang is about to get killed by the Riffs and they stand by Luther's side when they could have easily ran away. Gallery The Rogues.png|Intro Rogues.gif|Logo Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs